The Inevitable Revised
by FallenHuntr
Summary: What if when Hiccup was younger, he was taken... by pirates. Thrown into an adventure with his old pal, Camicazi, will our young friend ever make it back home, or would he even want to go back? Given permission by mks 12 98 to upload this. [Indefinite Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello there. With the permission of {** **mks 12 98} I will be fixing, and re-posting their story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to mks 12 98.**

* * *

 **[Note]**

This story began on a small island named Berk. This island was home to a clan of vikings. These vikings had been fighting with creatures known as dragons ever since they had settled there.

This story focuses on a young viking named Hiccup. He was the only viking out of his entire generation that couldn't lift a hammer or throw an axe. Ever since he was little he had been different, and for almost the entirety of his life, he had been a social outcast, thrown out by his fellow vikings. In the end he had proven himself to be a real hero by taking down the queen dragon, The Red Death with the help of a certain night fury.

However, that's a different story. The real story, this story, begins when Hiccup is only just 10 years old.  
 **(Note: This story takes place about six years before Canon. Also this story is completely different, as it does not follow the main storyline, but pursues a different route. In other words this is essentially a AU.)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1|Prologue]**

One evening, Hiccup was playing around in his family's yard, when his mother, the chief's wife, called him into the house located on the hill.

"Son, it's time to come in, and wash up for dinner," said his mother in a sweet voice.

"Okay!" called Hiccup. As young Hiccup ran towards the house, he saw a dim light approaching in the distance. A moment later, a horn rang across the village signaling, an attack was approaching. Hiccup was almost at the door when his mother ran out axe in hand.

"Hiccup get in the house and hide while I fight the invaders. I'll try to drive them away!" She said, gripping her axe, as she patted him on the head

"Mom,"said Hiccup worried.

"Hiccup, sweety, it'll be okay. I'll be back. If any of those pirates make it up here, I will personally rip them limb from limb. Okay?" said his mother in a sweet, but serious tone.

Hiccup didn't answer, but instead ran into the house. He ran to the back hall where the Family Armory was located. He grabbed a **[Iron Sword]** **(he was not the best with swords, but that had been when he used his right hand)** , doused the fireplace with a bucket of water, and hid under the table listening for any sounds that should alert him.

Minutes went by without a sound in the house except the uproar that was going on in the village below. With each passing minute Hiccup got more, and more on edge. Hiccup was beginning to become an emotional wreck when he heard a blood curdling scream pierce the air.

 _'That scream is so familiar, and can only belong to the only person I know sounds like that... My Mum.'_ thought Hiccup.

He grabbed the **[Iron Sword]** , and filled a **[Traveler's Bag]** containing his **[Journal]** , a **[First Aid]** , and a loaf of freshly baked **[Bread]**. He flung the bag over his shoulder, slid the sword in a sheath attached to the bag, and was out the door in a flash. Hiccup may have only been 10 years old , but he was not only smarter then most vikings in his entire village, but one of the fastest.

Therefore if anything, he needed to find his mom and help her if she was hurt. The only thought on his mind, as he clambered down the steps towards the center of the village were;

 ** _'Find Mom!'_**

* * *

 **Done. I meant to do this a long while back, but well...**

 **Anyways it's now been posted. You can find the original on (mks 12 98) profile.**

 **{New Character Registered}**

 **{Name} Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Faction} Vikings-Berk**

 **{Description}**

 _ **The son of the current chief, Stoick The Vast.**_

 **{Appearance}**

 _ **A young scrawny boy, with freckles on his face. He has dull green eyes, and auburn hair. He also has a small scar underneath his lip.**_

 **{Skills}**

 **[Vikings Blood] _50% Resistance towards the cold._**

 **[Novice Swordsman] _Your not the best, but you know how to use a sword at least._**

 **{Abilities}**

 **-None-**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**Hey there.**

 **Here's the second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over this story. All credit goes to the makers of How To Train Your Dragon, and Mks 12 98 for the Story.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2|Val Pov]**

As Hiccup ran inside, I quickly made my way to the villiage square to see what was going on. When I got there, the village, and I were greeted by at least half a fleet of pirates. I quietly slipped into the fight and started defeating any pirate that got in my path. As I cut a pathway through the inner turmoil, I could make out my husband's best friend Gobber.

He was taking on two pirates at the same time while another one was sneaking up to stab him in the back. I quickly disarmed the third pirate and fought back to back with Gobber. As time went on the path to the leader began to thin out I spotted one small ship off to the side probably as a get away ship.

We then made it to the center of the fight were the pirate's captain was knocking out viking, after viking. Gobber and I took turns taking a swing at the pirate which he dodged effortlessly. He then uppercut's Gobber which knocked out one of his teeth. The Pirate then took Gobber's sword, and slashed the side of my arm. I immediately took my axe down, and swung at the place where his head used to be.

He ducked and took his sword and swung at my arm which I block with the head of my battle axe. Our showdown seemed to go on, and on one lunging the other ducking and then swinging again. This time he lunged and I back stepped, but this time he brought his sword back and stabbed me in the lower back. I shrieked in pain sending sound waves all through the town.

I fell to the ground gripping the bleeding gash **(My axe was embedded in the ground to my far right.)** He then grabbed my family battle axe and held it over his head about to bring down, and possibly end me. When he was about to strike, Hiccup appeared from nowhere, and slammed into his side knocking them both unto the ground. Hiccup had just saved me, and now I faded into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **(3rd Pov)**

He ran through the roads looking for his mother. When he couldn't find his mother, he went to the front of the mead hall to ask his cousin, and the popular group. Hiccup's cousin's group involved his cousin Snotlout, Astrid, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, his only friend from Berk that deserted him. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout were the ones who had always pulled pranks on him, and bullied him. Snotlout could lift a hammer and do what other viking could, that he could probably never do. Oh well Hiccup still had one thing he didn't have... brains.

"Snotlout, have you seen my mom?"asked Hiccup.

"Sorry twerp, but shouldn't you be inside? Oh and look, little Hiccup is carrying a big bad sword,"said Snotlout using the tone for a baby in the last part before grinning, and laughing only to be joined in by the twins.

"Whatever,"said Hiccup. He stared at the three with a scowl, before falling on Fishlegs in which he just shook his head losing the scowl, and glare before walking off. Just when he was about out of site he looked back. His eyes bore into them, as they watched him leave. This was probably the last time they would ever see Hiccup again... for now.

* * *

 **[Snotlout's Pov]**

The runt just came up and asked where his mom was, of course I haven't seen her. Why he asked I wouldn't know? Hiccup was basically the weakling, the bad luck charm, the clumsiest, and the weakest form of a viking, I have ever seen.

But I had to give him credits, he did run off into the middle of a pirate raid with absolutely no direction, or upper body strength. Either he was determined, or he had clearly lost his mind. Sure he was the wimp and, as soon as his father saw clearly and had me take the chiefdom, I would outcast Hiccup the Useless; but the guy has guts sometimes and insanity has helped a lot.

* * *

 **(Some of the groups thoughts. A long ways into the Future)**

 **Snotlout:** Hiccup was my cousin, and I didn't really treat him well. I teased him about how he couldn't do anything a viking should do, and yet he was going to be the future chief. He didn't seem fit at all. Sometimes I think the reason why I always bullied him was because I was jealous. I was a stupid kid back then, and I regret that I never was nice to him, but that was the past, and I can't change matter how much I wish I could change the way I treated him. I just can't.

 **Fishlegs** : One question occurred many times in my life, but I never answered it. The question was "Why did you desert Hiccup?"

The truth was I didn't know how to answer it. Looking back I don't know what made me choose the crowd instead of my loyal friend. Hiccup was going to be an outcast, and I didn't want to be one to, I guess. I only regret not sticking by my friend through thick, and thin. I always wonder what things may have been like if I had, in fact decided to stick by him. However that question will never be answered, not in my time anyways. Lots of things could have possibly been prevented, or maybe this was something that would happen that one could never change.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I'll have a second chapter out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**Hey.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim nothing.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3| Astrid's Pov]**

"Hey, you guys. Maybe we should go, and help Hiccup find his mom," said Astrid sincerely.

"I agree with Astrid," added Fishlegs.

"Maybe we should I mean, I don't want anything to happen to my aunt... Okay I'm in," said Snotlout doubtfully.

"Well if you guys go..."said Ruffnut.

"We go." finished Tuffnut.

We all started off down the path we saw Hiccup go, the path led to the town square. On the top of the hill we saw Valhalarma lying on the ground unconscious. Standing above her was a pirate holding an axe over his head, about to bring it down, and finish her off. We all stopped dead in our tracks, but then we started running trying to make it up there before he could 'finish the job'. We were halfway up the hill, when Hiccup appeared, and slammed into the side of the pirate knocking them both off balance, and causing them both to roll down the other side of the hill. This ended up putting them both out of sight.

We all just stood their for a good few minutes wondering if we had just hallucinated, or if Hiccup had enough guts to take down a fierce pirate. After we made sure Miss Val was breathing, I went down the other side of the hill... I didn't see Hiccup, all I saw were two swords embedded in the ground. One sword had the Hooligans symbol, while the other had crossbones, with a skull in the center.

Both the swords had blood on the blade, but the pirates sword had blood on the tip of the handle. My guess is that the tip of the handle was probably used to hit someone in the head hard enough to cause bleeding.

The possibilities of what happened right here are endless, and the only person that can tell us what really happened here is no where to be found. For all I know Hiccup could have been knocked out, and taken prisoner by the pirates... That, or they could have taken him in hopes of turning him into a swashbuckling pirate... Maybe both. These were some of the thoughts I had, as I was trudged up the hill. There awaited expectations of the others. As the top of the large hill came in sight I thought over what to say. It then hit me. How could I tell Hiccup's family that there was a possibility he could be captured, or dead.

"Hey Astrid... Where's Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs quivering at the last part. I looked into Fishlegs eyes, and I choked out my words.

"He's... gone." I said. Snotlout's, Tuffnut's, and Ruffnut's eyes became the center of guilt, while Fishleg's eyes became a never ending well of sorrow.

"What do you mean? As in... He's d-dead, or as in he was taken, or both," said Fishlegs obviously hoping for a positive answer.

" I don't know Fishlegs... I don't know."I said with remorse. Everyone became as pale as a ghost.

"Oh man how are we going to break this to Aunt Val, and Uncle Stoick, they're going to be devastated," said Snotlout nervous.

"I guess we have to be as gentle, as possible while breaking a mother's heart," said Ruffnut scratching the back of her head.

We nodded at the idea, before setting out to the village. We would then find the Village Elder to assemble a search party, as soon as possible.

* * *

 **[3rd Pov]**

Days went by, and still no word of the pirates ship that held Hiccup captive. Everyone had started to lose hope, but then a ship arrived at the docks. Everyone came to greet the traders of the ship. Some who knew Hiccup went to see if it was him on the boat. However many were saddened, when it turned out to just be the portion of the tribe that had gone looking for the nest. Gobber stood at the front of the dock with a unphased expression on his face, as he was greeted by his dear friend Chief Stoick. Chief Stoick's face was somber, not really happy, but not sorrowful either. He was actually glad to be home with his family even if they didn't find the nest.

"Gobber!" called Stoick. He then looked around the front of the village to see blood stains in some places, pirate swords stuck in the ground, and rags of clothing lying here and there. However the one thing he gazed at the most was a single battle axe stuck in the ground on the second biggest hill.

"What happened here Gobber?" asked Stoick stealing another glance at the battle axe," Is everyone okay?"

Gobber just shook his head looking up with sorrowful eyes and said, "There was a pirate raid. Almost everyone is okay."

"Who is almost, Gobber?"

"Val is okay. She is unconscious in the healer's hut, but... I'm so sorry Stoick." A mournful Gobber replied. With that note Stoick burst into a sprint towards the healer's hut.

When Stoick got there, he was greeted with the news of his missing son Hiccup. Stoick began to feel a little lightheaded, so he sat in the chair in front of his wife. As soon as Stoick sat down, his wife started to wake.

"Val, I'm sorry, but Hiccup's gone. They say they can't find Val. Our boy is gone." said Stoick tearfully, as he choked on air.

"Oh Stoick, Hiccup saved my life. He was so brave. I wish you could have seen our boy." she said as she broke into a fit of sobs.

"What do you mean Hiccup saved you?" asked Stoick looking surprised.

Val then told the story of what she saw before she blacked out. With each detail Stoick became even more proud of the courage Hiccup had shown, and sad at the fact he might never see his son again.

* * *

 **[Flashback Start]**

 _"Hiccup,son, I'll be going on a hunt for the nest okay. I'll most likely going to be back in 3 weeks okay? I need you to take care of your mother while I am gone. You'll be the man of the house while I am gone, so take care of her. I'll be back, probably." said Stoick._

 _"I'll be here, maybe." said Hiccup._

 **[Flashback End]**

* * *

"Hiccup. I'm so proud of you. You did the only thing I asked of you while I was gone. You did your job, son." Stoick mumbled to the wind as he trudged to his house.

* * *

 **Done.**


End file.
